Wedding!
by Jiggly Wess
Summary: Pj and Jo's wedding! need i say more...


Well yet again this fic has no title. Oh well. I'll just call it Wedding lol. Hope you like it.

Jess!

_Italics means Jo's POV and _normal writing is PJ's POV!!!

There she was, standing at the end of the aisle. Slowly making her way down. She looked beautiful. Like an angel. She was a dream come true. And she was mine. We were meant to be together and now we were. We were going to live the rest of our lives together. Just her and me all on our own. I had dreamed of this moment since we first kissed. I was scared at first but now after everything we've been through I know this is right. We were destined to be together. I don't know what made us come together. Whether it was our love for one another or the fact that she was carrying my child. All I knew was that we were in love, and we were going to be a family. I watched as she walked towards me. Each step she took my heart started beating faster and faster. I could feel my face getting hotter and I started sweating. But I calmed down the moment she stepped up beside me and took my hand.

_That moment was heaven. We stood there together holding hands whilst the priest read our vows. This was a dream come true. Everything was going perfectly. My dress was exactly how I had pictured it and my hair was better than I had imagined. It was heaven. The flower girl and pageboy were my niece and nephew. They looked so great. I even had my best friend as my maid of Honour._

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to witness a celebration of love. These two young people have decided to join together in the sacred bond of marriage. If anyone should show just cause, why they may not be joined together in matrimony, speak now, or forever hold your peace." There was a long pause. My heart was beating faster and faster every second. This was it. We were going to be together forever.

"Patrick, will you take Joanna to be your lawful wedded wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honour her, and keep her in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I will." _He said it. I can't believe he actually said it. This meant we were going to finally be together and nothing was going to break us apart._

"And Joanna, will you take Patrick to be your Lawful wedded Husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honour him, and keep him in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I will." _This is it. The moment I've waited for my entire life. I am marrying the man I am completely and totally in love with! _

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

I lifted the veil to reveal the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. She was everything I had dreamed her to be. Slowly I moved in for the kiss. Somehow it felt different. It wasn't the same as when we usually kissed. I felt more love and passion in that kiss than I had ever felt before.

_I wish this moment would last forever. His kiss felt so sweet on my lips. I could feel my heart beating together with his, as we pulled apart. We were one. We turned to face the crowd as we made our way down the aisle. I could feel everyone's eyes on me and I knew that this was my day. This was our day. PJ and I were finally married. After everything we went through to get to this point I was happier than I had ever been before in my life. We made our way towards the limousine. It was a beautiful white one with ribbons down the front. We climbed in and waved goodbye to all of our friends and relatives as the driver closed the door._

I sat next to her staring into her eyes. They were bluer now than ever before. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I leaned in slowly and kissed her again.

"I love you my darling wife." I said to her, as we broke apart.

"I love you my adoring husband." She replied.

_The ceremony was great. But the reception was even better. Everyone was there. Friends I hadn't seen for years, relatives I hadn't even met. It was excellent. The food wasn't to crash hot but that didn't bother me. So long as I was sitting next to the man I loved there was no problem. Then the most amazing thing happened. PJ got up in front of everyone that was there and he sang to me. _

"Ok everyone. As the groom I would just like to say a few words." _He said. His eyes were on me the whole time. _"For you Joey, my life, my love, my wife. I've made a special dedication. Maestro..." _I looked over to where he was pointing. The guy on the piano started playing the tune of a very familiar song. PJ grabbed my hand and looked deep into my eyes._

"I do swear that I'll always be there.  
I'd give anything, and everything. And I will always care.  
Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow.  
For better for worse, I will love you with every beat of my heart."

_His voice was soothing. I felt like I was on top of the world._

"From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on

From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on"

_I couldn't help it. Tears flooded my face. My smile grew wider and by the look on his face that was the effect he was looking for. _

"I give my hand to you with all my heart  
I can't wait to live my life with you, I can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on

You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on"

I lowered the microphone and wiped a tear from her eye. Then I leaned in and kissed her passionately.

_The perfect end to a perfect wedding! _

Well I hope you guys liked that. Wasn't exactly my best work but hey. It's something!!! Feedback please.


End file.
